


Thank God for Mistletoe

by Zenyatta20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenyatta20/pseuds/Zenyatta20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out to a Christmas party so close to my heat was not the best idea I ever had but thank god for Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Mistletoe

Niall pov

I can't believe that Liam dragged me to this Christmas party. I know the Omega he has been after for six months is here but still I'm going into heat in two days. This isn't safe for me and I told Liam that.

**Flashback**

"Come on Niall it will be fun" Liam said.

"Liam I'm going into heat in like two days any Alpha there could trigger it and I would be screwed literally"

"I promise I won't leave your side" he said.

"Not even if Louis freaking Tomlinson strips, wags his butt with a leaking hole of pure slick in your face" I said.

"Not even then" Liam replied.

**End of Flashback**

I should of known better. The second Liam caught Louis scent he was gone in a flash so here I sit alone at the makeshift bar. Suddenly I see a mop of curls across the room. No it couldn't be I hadn't seen him since high school. Harry Styles the first Alpha to help me through a heat and the only one. The only problem was the next day he up and left with out a goodbye. His family had moved back to England. He didn't even tell me till he was gone. I was supposed to be his best friend. He turned around and I caught those beautiful green eyes in a stare down. "Shit" I felt my hole begin to slick up I needed to get out of here. I made a bolt for the door.

"Hey, Niall where you going? You just passed under some mistletoe you can't go anywhere until you have been kissed" Louis said. I looked over to see him draped all over Liam. I was about to say fuck off but it was to late Harry arms wrapped around me.

"How about I provide you that kiss Niall" he said.

"How about you fuck off Harry" Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and carried upstairs. "Put me down"

"No" We continued until he placed me in a bedroom where he put me down to turn and lock the door.

"Look Harry I get it I wasn't a good enough fuck for you so you had to leave" I said as I made my way to the door. I was just about to the door when I was flipped and pinned to the door by pure alpha Harry.

"Niall you don't understand" He growled.

"I understand perfectly you left me"

"No I didn't. Yes the day after your heat I left for England with my parent but I left you a Note" he said.

"No you didn't Harry. Zayn told me you said 'I was the worse fuck you ever had when I came downstairs" I said.

"The fucker must have ripped up my note up. That would explain why you were dating him by the time I got back to Mullingar" Harry said with a pissed off look.

"Wait, when where you back in Mullingar?"

"The day after I turned eighteen. In my note I promised you I would be back after I turned eighteen because my parents would no longer have control of me. I came back to make you mine but when I saw you with Zayn I thought you were happy so I left without you ever seeing or knowing that I was there" He said with a bit of sadness.

I wanted to cry. Harry cared, I wasn't some omega he just fucked. I felt some more slick run out of my hole when I realized the position we were in. Me pinned to the door by Harry who was all lean pure alpha. He leaned in beginning to kiss up my neck toward my ear. "Niall, you bad boy going out so close to your heat. Don't you know this many alphas someone was bound to trigger it?" He said nipping at my ear.

"I was fine until I locked eyes with you" I gasped. He stopped kissing my neck to make eye contact with me. Just looking at his green orbs was causing more slick to form.

Growling "mine" he pushed his lips onto mine. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I watched as he ripped his shirt and pants off before climbing on top of me. He kissed me asking for entrance. I part my lips giving his access. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Just then my heat hit me in full force. It was to hot. I needed to get out of my clothes. I whimpered as I try to get my shirt off.

"It's ok baby I got you" As he helped me out of my clothes. In a mate of seconds I was naked and Harry's eyes were roaming all over my body until they stopped at my little friend. He grabbed it beginning to stroke it. I gasped when he took his tongue and licked from the base to the tip, running his tongue over the slit. "Did I ever tell you that your dick is just the right size for my mouth" he said before going down on it with his mouth and pushing two fingers into my leaking hole. I was reduced to a puddle of gasps and moans. "Your so wet for me Niall"

"Harry please stop teasing. I need your knot."

"Are your sure? If i give you my knot I won't be able to stop. I'll make you mine" he said continuing to work his finger inside me.

Looking him dead in the eye "Mark me Harry, you my alpha. You have been since you took me that first time." With that he entered me giving me a second to adjust. We began to to meet each other thrust for thrust. I began to feel his knot forming. He kissed the bonding spot "My omega" he whispered before popping his knot and biting me. I screamed in pure pleasure as his cum filled me. It didn't help that he was licking our bonding spot to help it heal. He began to move to the side. I growled trying to make him stay. I didn't  want to lose his knot. "It ok baby I'm just trying to move us to a more comfortable position. Are you ok baby?"

"I'm fine as long as you don't leave me again."

"Trust me Niall I'm not going anywhere baby" he said as he kissed our bond mark causing me to moan in pleasure  which caused his knot to sell a little again causing more cum. "Beside I couldn't even it I tried. Get some sleep sweetie this could be awhile." As I faded off to sleep I thank god for mistletoe and Louis for slowing me down. Nine months later if I gave Harry an early Christmas present that no one business but our own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever story that I am posting so if it is really bad I'm sorry. I am also sorry for the horribly written smut.


End file.
